Epilog
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: ...


[**Epilog**]

Oleh : 7 Days of Summer

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kau langkahkan kakimu pelan. Menikmati setiap detik lantai batu itu menggesek telapak kakimu. Membuatnya merasa, karena bagian lain tubuhmu telah terlanjur membeku. Pandanganmu tak ubahnya seperti seekor angsa yang tersihir sinar bulan−lurus, tanpa sedikitpun berkedip−dan hampa. Menikmati detik demi detik yang kau habiskan sendirian berjalan di dalam lorong panjang dan tak seorangpun membersamaimu.

Langkahmu yang sunyi kemudian terhenti saat kau dapati sebuah pintu ganda besar di depanmu. Kau menghela nafas pelan, lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka, dan seperti biasa, dengungan sepenjuru aula besar menyambutmu. Membuatmu tersembunyi di antara keramaian.

Pandanganmu kemudian menyapu ruangan besar itu, memperhatikan satu demi satu manusia di sana bergerak, berinteraksi, hingga akhirnya kau temukan satu orang di sudut meja. Seseorang yang telah lama membuatmu kehilangan dirimu yang dulu. Yang menjeratmu dalam dekapan perasaan yang menyiksa. Kau pandangi dia seperti tak ada yang lain yang berarti. Gesekan lembut rambutnya, gerakan pelan tubuhnya, lalu kontraksi pelan bibirnya saat berusaha tersenyum. Lalu kau dapati hijau matanya meredup, seolah sebongkah besar kesedihan telah ditempakan di sana.

_Mengapa harus ada kesedihan di sana, di saat kalian seharusnya bahagia?._

Waktu telah lama menelanmu dalam lamunan, hingga akhirnya kau tersadar, pandanganmu masih tertuju padanya. Mencoba menyangkal segala kerinduan yang tersirat dalam geraknya. Kau mencoba melupakan segala pengaruh yang ia tanamkan padamu. Pada hatimu. Gagal. Hingga akhirnya kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu keluar, mencari segenggam udara yang bisa membantumu kembali bernafas. Di dalam sana terlalu penuh, bukan oleh sekumpulan manusia, namun kenangan demi kenangan yang telah kau torehkan bersamanya. Terlalu menyesakkan. Segalanya terasa menghimpitmu, hingga rasanya kau tidak bisa lagi mengenali hatimu sendiri.

Kau kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian, mencoba menggemakan langkah agar bunyinya bisa mendampingimu, entah kemana. Hatimu terlalu sepi untuk ditinggal sendiri. Hatimu terlalu sakit untuk merasa. Karena kepedihan yang terlanjur terpatri membuatmu tak lagi bisa mengenali perasaan yang lain. Cinta yang kini meracun membuatmu gila. Karena kau tidak sanggup melupakannya. Karena kau takkan pernah sanggup meninggalkannya.

Kau mengutuk malam yang terlalu sunyi. Kau mengutuk bintang yang terlalu pudar. Kau mengutuk segala yang ada di hadapanmu. Yang telah membiarkannya merangkulmu dalam sebuah ilusi. Kau mengutuk dirinya yang begitu rapuh, yang membuat sebuah relung di hatimu tersentuh. Membuatmu bertindak bodoh dengan bersimpati. Kau mengutuk keluguannya yang memesonamu. Kepolosannya yang membuatmu terpaku. Kecerobohannya yang membuat pikirmu tak henti mengucap namanya. Kau mengutuk segala kesempurnaannya yang menawanmu. Kau mengutuk hatimu yang terlalu lemah karena mengasihi. Dan mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang membiarkan hatimu terikat.

Kau mengutuk masa lalu, yang membuatmu terperangkap bersamanya. Membuatmu kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Mengutuk alam yang mentransformasikan rentetan takdir hingga kalian bersama. Lalu kini kau mengutuk waktu, yang memisahkan dirimu dan dirinya.

Dan kau mengutuk dirinya, yang telah menenggelamkan dirimu dalam kepasrahan. Membuatmu kehilangan kekuatan untuk berkata tidak. Membuatmu kehilangan apa yang kau sebut kebencian, karena tanpa kau sadari, cinta telah menggantikannya. Dan kau mengutuk dirinya, yang kini pergi dari sisimu. Menghapuskan segala imagimu bersamanya. Mengapuskan titik-titik kebiasaan yang membuatmu rindu. Dan kau mengutuknya yang melarangmu merindu.

Kau mengutuknya yang telah membuat hatimu sakit.

Langkahmu kembali bergema dalam koridor sepi, meneriakkan segala kepedihan hanya kau yang tahu. Kau lelah memandang, hingga akhirnya kau pun berjalan tertunduk, mengabaikan segala resiko keterpaan. Pikiranmu secara tak sadar memutar kembali kepingan-kepingan masa lalu, saat kau dan dirinya masih bahagia dalam persembunyian. Membisikkan cinta dalam hati. Membuat sebongkah masa lalu terasa begitu indah.

Lalu langkahmu terhenti persis di ambang jendela saat sinar bulan yang pucat akhirnya muncul di permukaan. Bulan yang sama yang sering kau lihat bersamanya. Bulan yang menyinari wajahnya dengan begitu sempurna hingga kau merasa seperti melihat malaikat. Bulan yang telah meronakan wajahmu, membuat segala arogansi yang dulu selalu coba kau pertahankan menguap. Karena kau adalah seekor angsa. Dan karena dirinya di bawah sinar bulan adalah keindahan tak tertandingi. Hingga kau menahan nafas saat bibirmu dan bibirnya bertemu. Ia adalah bulan yang sama yang telah menyaksikan dirinya mencumbumu.

Kau menyentuhkan jari ke bibirmu. Mencoba menghilangkan segala rasa yang sampai ini masih melekat di sana. Percuma. Karena sekuat apapun kau berusaha, rasa dirinya akan selalu tertinggal dalam dirimu. Membuat jantungmu yang kebas kembali berdebar. Membuat aliran darahmu kembali berdesir cepat. Membuat hatimu yang sunyi kembali berirama.

Aromanya menjadi wangi yang paling kau suka. Hangat tubuhnya adalah selimut yang selalu membungkus malam-malammu. Matanya adalah yang pertama kau lihat tiap pagi menjelang. Desah nafasnya adalah simfoni yang membuatmu melupakan segala masalah yang berkecamuk di kepalamu. Karena saat itu, hanya dirimu dan dirinya yang ada.

Kau mencoba lagi untuk mengalihkan pikiran, mencoba berpikir tentang masa depan. Mencoba mereka-reka−

Percuma. Dirinya terlalu nyata untuk dilupakan. Membuat hatimu yang sakit bertambah pedih.

_Jika masa lalu hanya akan menjadi dosa, lebih baik kau tidak pernah dilahirkan_, katamu pada dirimu sendiri. Mengapa perbedaan memisahkan? Mengapa masa lalu selalu menjadi jurang? Rasanya kau ingin memukul dirimu sendiri karena bertanya. Kau, di antara semua orang, bertanya tentang arti perbedaan. Kau, dengan segala harga dirimu yang dulu kau junjung tinggi, memprotes masa lalu.

Memangnya siapa dirimu?

Sejak malam pertama ia melangkahkan masuk dalam keterpurukanmu, kau sadar bahwa hari ini akan tiba. Kau tahu, namun kau terlalu terlena. Dan kini kau membenci dirimu sendiri yang membiarkan fatamorgana itu memerangkapmu. Sementara tiap kali kau melihatnya, kau tahu bahwa kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan lama.

Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa. Karena kini ia telah pergi.

Mungkin dosa memang sudah terlanjur terpatri, dan terlalu sulit untuk dimaafkan.

Kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu, meninggalkan bayangan-bayangan bangunan tua menjulang di belakang. Membawamu ke padang rumput luas, yang setiap helai daunnya membawa embun malam ini. Dinginnya menggelitikmu, hingga kau terkejut karena kau masih bisa merasa. Padahal tanganmu beku. Nafasmu juga. Yang masih saja berfungsi hanyalah kepala, juga hatimu. Tempat terburuk dalam menyimpan kenangan, karena hingga kini kau masih saja belum bisa membuangnya.

Kau masih ingat bagaimana dedaunan itu menyapa kau dan dirinya di masa lalu. Membuat dentingan suara dari tawanya yang selalu membuatmu terpaku, saat kau dan dirinya berjalan di padang rumput yang sama. Saat itu adalah saat dimana kau rela memberikan segalanya, _segalanya_, untuk bisa mendengar tawa itu lagi. Untuk melihat binar matanya, lengkung bibirnya, genggaman tangannya pada tanganmu.

Dan memang kau telah memberikannya. Waktumu. Hatimu. Harga dirimu. Namun semua itu tetap tidak bisa membawanya kemari, menemanimu menapaki padang gelap ini. kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat matanya, senyumnya, merasakan tangannya di tanganmu. Karena kini kau sendirian, tersudut dari dunia dan mendekam dalam langkah yang terhenti. Kau sendiri.

Dengung kunang-kunang yang entah dari mana membuyarkan segala. Kau telah kembali melangkahkan kakimu. Entah menuju kemana. Yang kau inginkan hanyalah terus berjalan, karena di setiap pemberhentian, kau tidak bisa mencegah pikiranmu untuk mengingatnya. Kau tidak bisa menahan hatimu untuk merindukannya. Karena di setiap pemberhentian, ada bayangan dirinya yang menatapmu. Memanjamu dalam ilusi yang kau tahu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Hingga akhirnya perjalananmu terhenti di depan kubangan besar berwarna hitam. Di sinilah semua akan terhenti. Di sinilah kau memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Kau duduk bersandar di bawah batang besar sebuah pohon yang meringkuk dingin. Menutup mata. Menaungimu dari segala cahaya yang coba langit tawarkan. Kau sendiri, kedinginan, dan gelap. Mencoba melampaui batas yang tak tertembus. Membawa dirimu dalam selimut malam yang pekat, sepekat pandanganmu yang nanar menantang kelopak matamu yang tertutup. Hingga akhirnya kau sadari ada yang bergerak di belakangmu, perlahan mendekatimu dengan langkahnya yang bergemerisik tergesek rerumputan.

Kau tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya, karena kau sudah terlalu kenal dengan angin yang dibawanya saat ia mendekat. Kau sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kau sudah terlalu hafal dengan irama langkahnya. Kau terlalu mengenal dirinya, hingga kau mengejang menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di sampingmu.

Dulu kau sangat menyukai setiap keheningan yang kau lewatkan bersamanya. Rasanya menentramkan, karena hanya nafasmu dan nafasnya yang menjadi simfoni di antara kalian. Tapi keheningan yang kini ada di antara kau dan dirinya terlalu pekat. Terlalu menyakitkan. Kau tetap memejamkan matamu tanpa pernah berani membukanya. Karena sedikit saja bagian dirinya terlihat, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi.

Perlahan, sebuah tangan memerangkap wajahmu. Membuat wajahmu yang sedingin es terbakar. Setiap sentuhannya membuat gejolak hatimu semakin parah. Lalu kau rasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahmu. Melemparmu kembali dalam fatamorgana masa lalu. Kau ingin berteriak. Kau ingin memerangkap tubuhnya dengan tanganmu, namun kau tahu bahwa itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya. Hanya akan menyakiti dirimu. Jadi kau tetap diam. Menunggu.

Dan saat kau rasakan sesuatu yang lembut membelai bibirmu, usahamu untuk tidak gemetar menjadi sia-sia. Namun kau tetap bertahan, tidak membuka mata. Juga saat dirinya akhirnya melepasmu. Ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menetes ke wajahmu bersamaan dengan dirinya yang bergerak membisikkan sesuatu di telingamu.

"_Aku mencintaimu_…"

Dan ia pergi. Meninggalkan dirimu kembali dalam kesendirian. Memutuskan benang terakhir yang mengikatmu dan dirinya. Tubuhmu bergetar sekeras perasaan yang bertubi-tubi merajammu dengan rasa sakit. Rasa perih yang tak tertahankan ini, rasa sakit yang sedemikian hebat ini membuat tubuhmu terguncang. Hingga akhirnya satu persatu kelopak matamu menyerah oleh desakan air mata.

Kau tahu. Kau sudah lama tahu. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk menyerah. Tapi kini takdir yang memutuskan segalanya. Kau tidak lagi punya kesempatan untuk memilih. Karena ia kini sudah pergi. Karena dirinya kini sudah sepenuhnya lepas dari keterjangkauanmu.

Inilah akhirnya. Dari segala kenangan yang memerangkapmu. Dari segala fatamorgana yang membutakanmu. Inilah akhirnya. Dari petualangan hatimu.

_Dari cintamu._

"_Aku mencintaimu…_" ujarmu lirih pada malam. Pada kunang-kunang yang kini beterbangan di sekelilingmu.

Pada embun mungil yang diam-diam menetes.

* * *

><p>AN. Authornya lagi patah hati, jadi cerita yg sebenernya udah pernah dihapus ini diedit dan dipublish ulang. Sekedar berbagi. Maaf bagi yang ga suka sad ending. #sambilselonjoranpasrah


End file.
